plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shieldcrusher Viking
225px |strength = 7 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Brainy |tribe = Mustache Pirate Zombie |trait = Bullseye |ability = When this hurts the Plant Hero, empty their Block Meter. |flavor text = Been crushing shields since the 9th Century. Has gotten pretty darn good at it.}} Shieldcrusher Viking is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play and has 7 /5 . He has the Bullseye trait, and his ability empties the plant hero's Super-Block Meter every time he does damage to them. This ability does not activate if the plant hero's Super-Block Meter is already empty. Origins He is based on a Viking, a Norse seafarer who raided and traded from the Vikings' Scandinavian homelands across wide areas of northern, central and Eastern Europe, during the late 8th to the late 11th centuries. His name is a combination of "shieldcrusher," referring to his ability, and "Viking," the historical people he was based on. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribes:' Mustache Pirate Zombie *'Trait: Bullseye' *'Ability:' When this hurts the Plant Hero, empty their Block Meter. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Been crushing shields since the 9th Century. Has gotten pretty darn good at it. Update history Update 1.2.11 * Update 1.22.12 * |6 }} Update 1.24.6 * |7 }} Strategies With Shieldcrusher Viking is one of the few cards in the game that can affect your opponent's Super-Block Meter, and being able to reset it completely, he will allow you to inflict damage on your opponent much more safely. Not only that, his high strength and good health for his cost are also what make him a formidable threat, so even if you do not intend to use his ability, he can be used as a powerful fighter to destroy most plants that can be played on turn 5. However, like most legendary fighters, you cannot just play him and expect him to win the game for you. As a legendary that needs to attack to be worth the cost, your opponent can simply put you at a disadvantage by blocking his lane with a cheap plant and playing another deadly threat on another lane, or by just destroying him with an instant-kill like or Briar Rose. Therefore, it would be ideal to have support cards to help Shieldcrusher Viking survive such as Teleport, Lurch for Lunch, and . and Huge-Gigantacus can actually synergize very well with Shieldcrusher Viking. The class is specialized in hitting your opponent as much as possible, with Strikethrough-granting cards like Laser Base Alpha (and Ice Moon for Huge-Gigantacus, which also prevents plants played on his lane from damaging him for a turn) to guarantee a huge blow to the opponent, regardless of whether a plant is blocking him or not, and moving cards like Smoke Bomb (and Carried Away for Super Brainz, which allows either a lane to be cleared or Shieldcrusher Viking to do bonus damage right away). He could also be used in their pirate decks, but only would be ideal for synergy, as won't likely survive until turn 5. Rustbolt's class benefits Shieldcrusher Viking a lot too. Similar to the Sneaky class, the Hearty class is able to give Shieldcrusher Viking more chances to hit your opponent (although the plants move instead of Shieldcrusher Viking). It also has , who allows Shieldcrusher Viking to be played faster; combined with Brain Vendor, you can have a 7 /5 zombie as soon as turn 3, which, at that point in the game, can be very devasting for your opponent, especially if they do not have any cheap cards to remove Shieldcrusher Viking from the field. Strength reduction may help if a powerful plant is played to intercept him. Immorticia does not really have much synergy with Shieldcrusher Viking. Neither of his tribes synergizes with the class, and he already has excellent stats, so there is not much purpose in boosting him. Although giving him Frenzy is a great idea since his high strength and health would mean he gets to use the trait easily, it is better off with a cheaper zombie, such as Pool Shark, if you really need to boost a Bullseye zombie. Likewise, Professor Brainstorm also does not benefit much from Shieldcrusher Viking. He can give him the Overshoot trait with or Disco Dance Floor which allows for instant activation of his ability, but Shieldcrusher Viking is not a very good pick in typical swarm decks, being quite expensive; if you want Bullseye damage, you are better off using a Disco-Naut aggro deck or a Headhunter dancing deck. Overall, Shieldcrusher Viking is a situational card, but he definitely is a good one in the right deck. Against A 7 /5 zombie with Bullseye and the ability to empty your block meter is no joke. However, any zombie that is only formidable when it attacks is usually easy to take care of. Like similar zombies, Shieldcrusher Viking needs to attack you directly to be worthy, and as such, instant-kill cards like Squash and Briar Rose can nullify him before he truly becomes dangerous. This would essestially mean your opponent is always going to play this card alongside other cards, so maintaining good control over the field and eliminating any possible support would discourage your opponent from playing Shieldcrusher Viking. Or, since he is rather expensive, aggro decks can pressure your opponent into fighting fire with fire instead of playing such an expensive zombie and additional cards. If your opponent attempts to play him in the Zombie Tricks phase, then Brainana can delay such attempts. Just remember that Body-Gourd's ability is useless at protecting you from Shieldcrusher Viking's attack, since like all Bullseye zombies, his attack ignores the block meter, which, in turn, empties it as well. Gallery Trivia *He was the only zombie with the ability to cause the phrase "Drained!" to appear when it hurt the plant hero without glitches. **Sometimes, the phrase "Drained!" was displayed after Soul Patch is destroyed due to a glitch. **This phrase has been removed after an unspecified update. *He strongly resembles one of the zombies in the Viking World from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Category:Mustache cards Category:Pirate cards Category:Bullseye cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies